


Grief and Guilt

by DesertVixen



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drabble, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 12:18:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19701217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertVixen/pseuds/DesertVixen
Summary: Aftermath of Jack Crusher's death





	Grief and Guilt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



It wasn’t supposed to be like this. He was supposed to keep his crew as safe as possible, but he especially wasn’t supposed to lose Jack.

Facing Beverly was the worst part.

He’d lost people before, talked to grieving partners before, but never when he loved both of them. 

When he’d managed to fall asleep, he’d dreamed of the last time the three of them were together. In his dream, Beverly had laughed as she and Jack threw him into a pool. Mercifully, he’d awakened before his memory took things further.

There was no laughter now, only grief and guilt.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it!


End file.
